


And As The Sky Is Falling Down

by Sxymami0909



Series: Stydia Season 4 Canon Tags [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Oblivious Stiles, Post Episode Tag, Protective Scott, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Fixes Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides the only way to fix things with Lydia is to let her in. It's late in the night when he drops by dragging her out of her house and as always Lydia goes willingly despite her fuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And As The Sky Is Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first Teen Wolf fic I've written by myself. LOL...I don't normally write Stiles so, hopefully he doesn't suck LMAO. If he does, be sure to tell me why, kay? So I can fix things for future fic.

Lydia sat in the passenger side of the jeep, lips pressed together as she stared out of the window, trees whipping by her in the darkness as the vehicle pushed its way down the long winding road towards what she could only assume was the Beacon Hills preserve. Her gaze flickered briefly to the jeeps dashboard, taking in the blaring numbers on the small beat up radio. It was after midnight and she was officially annoyed.

Lydia sighed picking at the skirt of her dress, her denim jacket folder across her lap. Stiles had shown up at her house close to twenty minutes ago and all but kidnapped her. She rolled her head to the side glancing at the boy in question her eyes taking him in. His arm was stretched out in front of him as he guided the jeep down the road, his body facing forward. He had the same clothes on from earlier when they’d been researching with the pack though they were slightly more disheveled now. Lydia didn’t want to think about why.

It took her a second to realize she was staring, and she shifted her gaze back to the window, the only light coming from the headlights on the jeep. Lydia let out another sigh, “Where are we going Stiles?” She questioned, “It’s late and I was hoping to actually attempt to get eight hours of sleep before having to get up and start yet another day. We’ve been in this car for twenty minutes already.” She grumbled.

Stiles pursed his lips and glanced over at the strawberry blonde beside him. “I told you,” he said quietly, his voice calm, “I want to show you something.” He could sense the irritation coming off of her and it made him shift nervously in his seat. Lydia was angry…no, not just angry, but angry at _him_. She was also still hurting and Stiles had been a bad friend lately. The worst part though, was that he hadn’t even realized it himself. It had been Scott who pointed it out earlier after Derek of all people had driven Lydia home from their research session. Stiles couldn’t help his thoughts from drifting to earlier.

_“Dude look at this,” he shifted the book so Scott could see the drawing and snickered. They were currently spread out in the living room of the Stilinski house researching Berserkers and were-jaguars and he couldn’t help finding things slightly amusing because the truth was if he didn’t he’d probably scream. It seemed like they never got a break and humor was how he dealt with that, even now after everything._

_Lydia glanced up from her book from across the living room, her eyes glaring in Stiles direction. “Do you think you can be serious for like five minutes? Chuckling about every new picture isn’t going to help us find a way to stop these things,” she snapped annoyance filling her tone. People were dying, their town was in trouble…and Lydia couldn’t fight the overwhelming feelings of death that were trying to invade her body. Death was coming…it was only a matter of time and she was desperate to not only figure out her powers, but to figure out a solution before it came so she didn’t lose anyone else she loved, the way she lost Allison._

_Kira glanced up from her spot near Scott. They exchanged looks and she watched as Scott pursed his lips, a hint of sympathy filling his gaze as he watched Lydia._

_Stiles glanced up confusion filling his face. That was the fourth time Lydia had snapped at him tonight. He wasn’t sure what was going on with her, but before he could open his mouth to ask he heard a low growl from his right._

_Malia inched forward, her gaze on the red head, “You’re being mean.” She stated, “You’ve been mean all night to Stiles. I don’t know why and I don’t care,” she responded eyes flashing blue, “But you’re going to leave my mate alone.” Her voice was hard and almost animalistic._

_The entire room froze. Scott tensed, Kira’s eyes widened and Derek lifted his head glancing over at Stiles and Malia almost as if he was waiting for the teenager to come to Lydia’s defense._

_Lydia met Malia’s gaze and fury blazed in her eyes. She wasn’t afraid of the coyote. She’s dealt with alpha’s, homicidal lizards, and a thousand year old trickster spirit. One little coyote didn’t worry her one bit. She would have told Malia exactly where she could shove her threat, but the oddest thing happened. Her eyes briefly drifted to Stiles and he was looking at his girlfriend, mouth open, almost as if he was shocked someone was trying to defend him._

_And in that moment, pain etched its way into her heart and she literally felt like she was suffocating. Lydia swallowed heavily and pushed away the anger blocking it out and shoving it in a neat little box like she did with every other emotion since Allison and Adien had died and since she’d lost Stiles despite the fact that he was right in front of her._

_Mask back in place, Lydia closed the book she was reading, stood up, and placed it on the coffee table. She bent down grabbing her purse from the floor, her gaze skating across the room until she found Derek watching her. “Derek, will you please drive me home?” She asked her tone polite, quiet._

_Derek had felt the wave of emotions flowing from Lydia moments before she bottled them up tight enough that even his senses could barely pick them up and he couldn’t help feeling for her, the girl who felt everything and never complained. He put his book down and stood immediately nodding. “I can.” He said simply and he thought he caught the briefest hint of relief on her face, but it was gone too soon for him to think too hard about it._

_Scott was up and out of his seat in seconds moving over to Lydia and resting a hand on her arm, trying to offer her some comfort through the contact. “You don’t have to go Lydia, stay,” he said softly sending a sharp disapproving gaze at Malia before glancing back at his friend._

_Lydia sent Scott half a smile, knowing he meant well. “I know, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day and I just need some rest.”_

_“I can drive you then really quick, make sure you get home safe,” Scott offered not that he didn’t trust Derek. He did. But he didn’t want Lydia to leave upset._

_Lydia reached out and squeezed his arm. “It’s fine, honest. Thank you though. I’ll text you later.” She said quietly before heading towards the door._

_Stiles finally snapped out of his shock just in time to see Derek opening the door for Lydia before they both disappeared behind it. He had genuinely thought someone was going to die when he saw that look on Lydia’s face. Hell it had scared even him, but as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone and then so was she._

_He opened and closed his mouth several times as he pointed to the door, “What the hell was that?” He asked._

_Scott turned to his best friend and shook his head a frown pulling at his lips. “Malia that was rude,” he said instead of answering Stiles. “You can’t treat people that way, it’s unkind.” He explained._

_Stiles nodded in agreement, “We’ve talked about this, remember?’ He asked softly placing a hand on her arm._

_Malia’s brows drew together in confusion, “She was being mean. I was simply defending my mate. If I were a coyote I would have attacked her. But I used my words, isn’t that what you wanted me to do? She was threating you, you’re my mate,” she explained again, “Should I not protect you?”_

_Stiles pressed his lips together and made a face, “It’s not exactly that simple…I mean it’s Lydia I don’t need protection from Lydia. Plus…you partially shifted and, it’s just complicated. We don’t threaten pack members.” He explained patiently not exactly sure what to do with all the talking about being her mate. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure how that worked, but for now he wasn’t going to touch it._

_Kira glanced between Scott, Malia and Stiles and she could see that her boyfriend—uh her friend was getting irritated. She figured diffusing the situation might be the best option. “Malia, why don’t we go into the kitchen and see if there are some snacks we can bring in here for everyone?”_

_Stiles nodded as he stood, “That’s a good idea, can you help Kira?” He asked with a smile. He watched her hesitate before nodding and walking out of the living room with Kira. Stiles groaned and turned to Scott. “Sorry dude, she’s trying…it’s just hard for her you know?”_

_Scott nodded, “Yeah, I know that.” He said keeping his tone level. “But part of being in a pack is falling in line Stiles and she doesn’t know how to do that.”_

_Stiles frowned. “I know…we’re working on it. She’s just protective you know? Lydia was pretty snappy tonight.”_

_Scott shook his head sadly. “Man, you know I love you, but have you ever stopped to think why Lydia has been snapping at you lately?” He asked._

_Stiles blinked, “What? No…why? Is something wrong?” He asked concern filling his voice._

_Scott crossed his arms over his chest, not defensively, just resting them there as he contemplated how to answer his friends question without sounding like he was taking sides or something. “Dude, you’re my best friend and because of that you know I always give it to you straight. You’ve been an ass lately.” He told him simply._

_Stiles gawked at Scott. “An ass? What are you talking about?”_

_Scott sighed dropping his hands. “It’s been two months since we got rid of the Nogitsune Stiles. Since Malia made her way back to town how much time have you spent with Lydia?” He asked quietly. “You’re the one who always told me that behind all the snark and attitude she was a good person and vulnerable. When you two became friends you said you were glad because Lydia was more alone than we all realized.” Scott rubbed at his chest the familiar ache of loss settling there as he paused holding his friends gaze._

_“She just lost her best friend…she lost Aiden. And the person she’s closest to, the person she stood by when he needed her after the Nogitsune hasn’t even bothered to make sure she’s doing okay.” Scott told him quietly. He knew it wasn’t intentional. Stiles would never intentionally do anything to hurt Lydia, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen._

_Stiles’ face paled. “She’s upset with me,” he whispered, his heart aching at the realization that Scott was right._

_Scott stepped forward and rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “She’s hurt, and grieving…we all are. I know this thing with Malia is new and that you’re trying to move on. You deserve to be happy with whoever you choose,” Scott added, “But Lydia has more than earned her place in this pack. And I can’t keep making excuses for the way Malia treats her, it’s not right, she deserves better than that Stiles…from both of us.”_

_Stiles swallowed heavily and nodded, “No, you’re right. You are…I didn’t, god. I didn’t realize. I thought…I thought I was just giving her space and with Malia needing so much help I was—I was just trying to be a good guy.” He hadn’t even realized how far he pushed Lydia away and that was his fault. God, she had every right to hate him. His chest tightened. “I’m gonna fix this.” He replied quietly._

_Scott just patted him on the back, “I know you will man.” He smiled._

_Stiles watched him walk toward the kitchen where Kira and Malia were, but Stiles didn’t follow. He dropped down on the couch, resting his arms on his knees and dropped his head in his hands. How had he fucked up so bad and not even realized it?_

“Stiles!”

The sharp sound of her voice drew him from his thoughts and he nearly jerked the jeep into the other lane. Stiles cleared his throat and glanced briefly at Lydia before taking the next turn towards the preserve.

“What the _hell_ was that?” Lydia asked irritated, “I’d like to make it to graduation and since there are already several things trying to kill us how about you not adding yourself to the list of perpetrators,” she said with exasperation.

“Sorry, sorry. You just startled me. We’re almost there,” he told her the reason she’d been calling his name finally registering in his head. Stiles shook himself out of his thoughts as he turned onto yet another small path, this one dirt and drove the jeep slowly down towards the cliffs of the preserve.

Lydia relaxed back against the seat, her gaze returning to the window as her hand clutched the side of the jeep. She took in the area and her brows drew together when Stiles pulled the jeep up a steep hill. “What is this place?” She asked her voice quiet.

Stiles glanced over and sent a small smile in her direction. “You’ll see.” Five minutes later he parked them a few feet away from the edge of the cliff at the edge of the preserve, overlooking Beacon Hills. He shut off the car and took a deep breath. He was silent for a minute as he reached into the back of the jeep and yanked out a blanket.

He glanced at Lydia and pushed his door open nodding towards the outside, “Come on,” he said softly.

Lydia couldn’t help the curiosity that filled her gaze. She slipped her jean jacket on over her dress and pushed the door open. Her feet hit the ground with a thud and she shut the door behind her walking to the front as Stiles dropped the blanket over the hood of his jeep. Lydia arched an eyebrow in his direction as a light breeze blew through the air, sending a slight chill down her spine as her hair rustled along her back and neck.

Stiles hoisted himself onto the jeep and glanced at Lydia holding out his hand, “Come here…please,” he added softly.

Lydia hesitated, but rolled her eyes and walked over, taking his hand and letting him help her onto the hood of the jeep. It took her a minute to situate herself properly on the blanket. But once she did, she released his hand, the spark from his touch still there. Lydia swallowed hard and looked away from him, her chest tightening. “So what, you wanted me to see Beacon Hills? News flash I’ve lived in Beacon Hills all my life Stiles.”

Stiles sighed, she wasn’t going to make this easy for him and that was okay. He deserved her ire. He hesitated before reaching out again and taking her hand curling their fingers together. “No, I wanted to share something with you.” His heart picked up speed in his chest and he looked out over the cliffs.

“When I was younger, before my mom got sick whenever I was upset or hurting…she’d bring me here.” He motioned around them with his free hand, “We’d sit here for hours watching the sun set and then I’d try to count the number of stars in the sky and she’d point out the different constellations to me.” He could feel a lump building in his throat, but Stiles pushed it back.

“No one really knows about this place except for my dad and Scott. I’ve never come here with either of them though.”

Lydia squeezed his hand when she heard the hitch in his voice trying to offer him comfort despite the fact that she was upset with him. Stiles rarely talked about his mother. Maybe he mentioned her once or twice in the entire time they’d been friends. She stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

Stiles felt her squeeze his hand and that’s all he needed to continue. “Somehow this place always made things better you know? But after…after she was gone I couldn’t bring myself to come here anymore.” He told her quietly.

Lydia frowned at his words. “Why now?” She asked breaking the silence.

Stiles shifted slightly angling his body in her direction, the light from the moon and the jeeps headlights casting a slight glow on the area. He gripped their clasped hands with his free one and held her gaze. “Because I should have seen sooner how much you were hurting…and I didn’t. Because so much has changed in two months and I’m desperately trying to hold on to the one thing I know I can’t lose.” He whispered.

Lydia’s eyes moistened at his words. She dropped her gaze, not wanting to cry, but knowing it was a losing battle.

Stiles reached out and lifted her chin so he could see her face. “Lydia, I am so sorry – I…I don’t have any excuses. I’ve been an ass. At first I was trying to give you your space because I didn’t want you to have to deal with seeing me after everything I did and then…I just let myself get carried away with helping Malia because…because after everything I broke, all the people I hurt I needed to know that I could do something good. That I could help someone and god, Lydia I never meant to push you away I didn’t…I just,” he paused again his eyes glistening, “I’m so sorry.” He repeated.

“But I am here. You haven’t lost me. And I brought you here tonight because I wanted you to know, that no matter what I’ll always be here for you. You can count on me. We’re going to be okay.” He whispered.

Lydia closed her eyes not able to stop the tears that slipped silently down her cheeks. And then came the uncontrollable sobs, her body shaking with it like so many nights before when she’d cried herself to sleep. But this time was different. This time two warm arms wrapped around her and tugged her close.

Her hands gripped at his shirt as she curled into him, the feel of his hands stroking her hair and back, the warmth from his body and the connection she’d been desperately missing between them warming her heart for the first time in months. It wasn’t until nearly ten minutes later that her gross sobbing fest ended and she brushed away the tears as she rested against him as they lay back on the jeep.

Lydia sniffled, “I’ve missed you.” She whispered the confession into the darkness as her gaze drifted to the sky.

Stiles tightened his grip around her, “I’ve missed you too,” he said realizing just how true the words were.

“I’m sorry I was mean,” Lydia rested her palm flat against his chest.

“I deserved it.” He replied immediately resting his hand over hers.

It was silent for several minutes as she kept her gaze on the stars in the sky. The silence was comfortable, a lot more comfortable that it had been the past few months. Lydia lifted her hand suddenly pointing in front of them towards the sky. “That constellation right there is called Crater.” She told him, her voice soft.

“It’s also known as the Cup. Crater is the small constellation right between Hydra and Leo and next to Corvus. The story behind it comes from Greek mythology,” she explained, “It’s said that Corvus, the crow, was sent by Apollo to get some spring water. He took the cup to fill, and came across a fig that wasn't quite ripe. He waited for it to turn ripe, which made him late on his return.” A slight smile curved at Lydia’s lips, the first in a while.

Stiles listened to her intently, his gaze never leaving her face as she spoke.

“But of course Apollo knew he lied and he was angry at the deceit so he sent the crow, the cup and the serpent all into the sky.” She finished, “Another version says that the cup was actually--”

“A sacred goblet used by the Olympian gods,” Stiles finished for her, his thumb brushing over her hand.

Lydia glanced at him a hint of surprise on her face, question in her eyes.

Stiles swallowed hard. “One of my mother’s favorite constellations was Hydra, she’s told me about most of the constellations in its vicinity,” he answered her unspoken question.

Lydia rubbed her hand over his arm, but stayed silent. Several minutes passed, the breeze picking up and the sounds of nature surrounding them. “Stiles,” his name was barely a whisper.

“Hmm,” he kept his gaze on the sky letting his body relax, the tension he’d been carrying for months finally easing.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” She replied tightening her grip on him.

Stiles tilted his head back and glanced down on her, his heart warming at her words. “Lydia,” he whispered.

Her lip twitched at the corner. “Hmm,” she answered the same way he had.

“Thanks for letting me kidnap you and drag you out here in the middle of the night,” he answered.

Lydia couldn’t help it, she chuckled.

Stiles smiled his gaze still on her. “I know it might not always seem like it,” he continued quietly, his nerves back, “But my dad, Scott…and _you_ ,” he paused until she looked at him, “Will always be the most important people to me. You’ll always have me.” Stiles murmured.

Lydia felt her chest tighten as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She nodded and shifted closer to him, hugging him to her body. At this point she was done denying how she felt about Stiles…at least done denying it to _herself_. But he was moving on and it wouldn’t be fair of her to tell him how she felt right now. It would look like she was only doing it because he was with someone else and Lydia didn’t want to be _that_ girl.

Stiles had waited for her and she’d taken too long, so he moved on. But she wasn’t giving up. Stiles didn’t belong with Malia and eventually he would see that and when he did, she would be there, by his side. Lydia didn’t mind waiting because she finally understood what her best friend was talking about years ago as they sat in her car in the driveway. She understood what it was like seeing Stiles standing down the hall and feeling like she couldn’t breathe until she was with him. She understood not being able to stop looking at the clock because she knew that he was waiting right outside the door even if it wasn’t for her right now. Lydia understood what love was and she understood it because of the boy next to her. So she’d wait, because Stiles was worth waiting for and until then…this, them together under the stars sharing secrets and giving each other the comfort they needed was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
